Reliable
by the-middle-earth-muggle
Summary: Rogue goes to a bar and Scott is there. Interesting night... Set after X 2. Different universe...? Character death. One shot.


It had been a few weeks since Jean's death. It was a time of hardship for everyone. The students missed their teachers, those who were injured missed their doctor, and Scott missed the love of his life. Scott had been different since Jean had died. He was always leaving the mansion between 8:30 and 9:00. He was always coming back home the next day around noon. I never wanted to know what he had been doing between those hours, but sometimes fate doesn't follow your wishes.

Bobby had broken up with me for Kitty, big surprise, right? So, having a part of Logan running around in my head, I decided to go to the bar. I had been there for about an hour. I only had one beer, but after I finished that one I got another. I felt the breeze from the outside sweep over the room when the door opened.

I heard footsteps walking my direction and I felt myself stiffen. Someone sat down next to me and I pulled my gloves up higher to cover my arms where my skin was exposed from my long sleeves. I looked out of the corner of my and relaxed when I saw the familiar brown-headed man wearing sunglasses.

"Rogue." He said in greeting.

"Scott." I greeted back.

We didn't talk for quite a while. I was surprised when he had finished three beers while I was still on my second of the night.

"So, this is what you've been doing?" I asked.

"It must not be that bad if you're here." He replied.

"I don't do it every night." I said.

"You would." He defended. I knew what he meant. If I had lost the love of my life I would be doing whatever I could to numb the pain. He ordered a beer for himself and got me one. He left after a couple minutes when he finished his beer. I had just finished my second after about five minutes from when he left. I didn't feel like a third, so, I just left.

I was walking down the streets, when I passed an ally way. I had looked down it. There were women dressed in tight low-cut dresses. Most of them had their hair done up, but some just let it hang down. They all had high-heels on and some of them looked like they were holding something thin and silver. Needles maybe. There were men down there, but they were talking to the women. I kept walking and I finally noticed the couple in front of me about six yards ahead.

The man was wearing blue jeans, and a red shirt. He had brown hair. Scott. The woman was wearing a dark purple dress and black high-heels. She had a black bracelet on and had red hair, of course.

I didn't want any part in it so I turned the other direction. I decided to go to the park and in about ten minutes I was there. I looked around, no one was in sight. I lay down on the bench and looked up at the stars. They were beautiful. I learned to love certain things. The stars, the sun, the sky, the ground. No matter what they'd be there. They're reliable.

I wasn't surprised that I had fallen asleep; however, I was surprised to be woken up by Scott. I sat up almost immediately.

"How'd you know where I was?" I asked.

"Saw you come this direction." He stated. I just nodded. He smelt of beef, cigarettes, and some other drugs. This isn't the Scott we all know. He wasn't talking and neither was I.

He walked off and I followed him. We got to his car. He went over to the driver's side.

"I think I should drive." I stated.

"I think you should shut the hell up. I'm driving. You come with me or no ride for you." He said harshly.

I went against my better judgment and got in the passenger's seat. I buckled up, he didn't. I wasn't going to say anything though.

We had been driving for about five minutes. We stopped at a stop light.

"You know she's coming back." Scott said.

"Who?" I asked a bit confused.

"Jean." He said. I didn't say anything. I just looked out my window. The car started driving again. I knew we didn't have a green light. I didn't know what to do. All I could do was let out a scream. I felt a car collide with ours. It came from Scott's side. I remember flipping over before I blacked out.

I woke up, I don't know how much longer later, with Dr. McCoy standing across the room. I let out a groan as I sat up. I was sore.

"Careful, my dear." Dr. McCoy said as he walked towards me. My mind went straight to Scott.

"IS Scott…?" I asked dropping the last word, he knew what I meant.

"I'm afraid so." He answered.

I felt my heart drop. That was the only night we had ever really interacted, but I knew him somewhat. It crushed me to hear this, because one of those reliable things is Scott. Or was…


End file.
